The field of this disclosure relates generally to nacelles and, more particularly, to apparatus that facilitates attaining access to an interior of a nacelle for engine access and maintenance.
Many known gas turbine engine assemblies include a nacelle that houses an engine. At least some known nacelles include a cowl that has hinged sections that can be propped open using support rods to permit engine maintenance. However, when propped open, the cowl sections may be subjected to significant wind gusts, requiring the cowl sections to be strengthened and the support rods to be sized larger in order to withstand the wind gusts when the cowl is in the open position. However, stronger cowl sections and larger hold-open components increase the overall weight of the engine assembly, thereby decreasing the fuel efficiency of the engine and increasing the costs associated with operating the engine.
As such, a nacelle that enables a cowl to remain open while reducing wind loads on the cowl would facilitate decreasing the overall weight of the cowl and associated hold-open components, thereby increasing engine efficiency by reducing fuel consumption.